A hood for providing shade on a baby stroller containing a single seat is generally designed so as to be foldable. Specifically, both ends of the folding hood body are releasably attached to respective attaching portions formed at appropriate positions on both sides of a rear portion of the single seat. In order to fold the stroller, it is not necessary to perform any preparatory operation such as folding only the sun-shading hood in advance. Therefore, the folding of the stroller body itself allows the sun-shading hood to be compactly folded at the same time.
However, in the case of a so-called double stroller (i.e., a stroller having two seats), and particularly in the case of a tandem-seated double stroller such as exemplified in FIG. 1, a problem is encountered. Specifically, if the stroller body is folded as exemplified in FIGS. 2 and 3, the top end portion of the hood which is attached to the rear seat is lower than the top end portion of a handle pole, thereby imposing no problem when carrying the folded stroller. However, the top end portion of the hood which is attached to the front seat is higher than the top end portion of the handle pole, thereby posing a problem to the person carrying the folded stroller. Specifically, the extended hood acts as an obstacle to the person trying to grasp the handle pole. This problem occurs because a seat attaching portion of the front seat is located in a front half of the stroller body.